


Babysitter

by readysetstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter Peter Parker, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Inbox prompt, M/M, Peter Parker is 19, Rimming, Single Dad Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony was desperate. Ten minutes before he was supposed to leave for work, brushing his daughter’s hair in the bathroom and promising her a fun day at the zoo with her babysitter (he had already paid for the tickets online, the receipt for them sitting on the counter), he had gotten the call that she wouldn’t be showing up. He needed to be at work to negotiate a deal with investors, they needed him there, but she had been adamant about not showing up and hung up on him mid-plea.prompt fill from tumblr





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> an inbox prompt that got a lil out of hand bc "daddy fucks the babysitter" is one of my fave kinks, lol. i had so much fun writing this and want to share this on ao3 rather than just keep it locked on my tumblr. y'all enjoy, and heed the tags.
> 
> hate is gonna be deleted and ignored, so find something better to do w/ your time.
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** Same anon as earlier except it's not 1 AM. Different AU where Tony's a single father and he hires a babysitter/assistant to help him out. Enter cute lil Peter Parker who's a ray of goddamn sunshine. Tony doesn't even realize he's got a daddy kink until Morgan tells Peter that she doesn't want Tony to go to work and Peter says "well Daddy works really hard". Tony's trying to figure out how to woo him when Peter's already in love with him. Potential for fluff is off the charts. If you're into that

Tony was desperate. Ten minutes before he was supposed to leave for work, brushing his daughter’s hair in the bathroom and promising her a fun day at the zoo with her babysitter (he had already paid for the tickets online, the receipt for them sitting on the counter), he had gotten the call that she wouldn’t be showing up. He needed to be at work to negotiate a deal with investors, they _needed_ him there, but she had been adamant about not showing up and hung up on him mid-plea.

Tony kept his frustrations quiet so his daughter wouldn’t hear and made a call to Pepper, who he knew would be upset with his tardiness, but she’d throw him a bone. She had been a single parent for a while before meeting her current husband. She understood Tony’s situation better than anyone.

He explained as best he could without alerting his daughter that her favorite sitter in the world wouldn’t be showing up. She was already stressed because of the meeting, and he knew he wasn’t making things easier on her.

“You don’t have a backup?” she asked once he was finished.

“No!” Tony glanced over his shoulder to make sure Morgan wasn’t listening. She was playing with her toy mechanic set, pretending to fix up the Barbie cadillac from another playset. “Melissa has always been reliable. I’ve been using her for three years! I don’t know what happened, but she’s refusing to come in today, and I don’t have a replacement.”

Pepper sighed, her breath creating static in the phone’s speaker. Tony wanted to give her a snappy remark about how this definitely affected him more than her, but she spoke before he could get the chance. 

“I can give you the number for the one I use, then. Lizzy’s at my mom’s for the week,” she offered. A wave of relief crashed over Tony. “He hasn’t failed me yet, and Lizzy really likes him. He also cleans up after himself if they make a mess.”

“You use a male babysitter?”

“Is that really something you’re concerned about right now?”

Tony groaned. “No, no, whatever. Just send me his number, and let Obadiah know I’ll be late, okay? I can’t afford to be picky right now.”

—

Tony had to hand it to Pepper, she definitely knew how to pick them. The kid hadn’t answered his first call, probably thinking he was a spam number, but the second earned him a very confused and tentative_ hello? _After explaining he was a coworker of Pepper’s and that he was desperate for a babysitter, Peter promised he would be there within the hour. Tony texted him the address and worked on coming down from his panic attack.

Explaining to Morgan that her favorite babysitter wouldn’t be there wasn’t going to be fun, but he made her pancakes for breakfast and tried to break the news to her gently. She didn’t take it well, pouting with a cheek full of pancakes and syrup. 

True to his word, Peter had shown up in just under 30 minutes. His hair was a nest of messy brown curls, a wrinkled red hoodie laying unzipped on his shoulders, and he was slightly out of breath. Tony tried not to think about whether or not the kid had sprinted to his home to come to his rescue but ushered him inside.

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” he said as Peter stepped into the threshold and looked around. “I’m sorry it’s so last minute, but my usual sitter cancelled on me an hour ago.”

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to help,” Peter said. He smiled up at Tony, eyes scrunching together at the corners. “I’m sorry about your other sitter, though.”

“Morgan’s more upset than I am. I’m sorry if she’s rude to you today. Melissa is her favorite sitter.” Or was, Tony supposed. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to bring her on again after today. “How long are you available for?”

“However long you need me.” Peter shrugged. “My normal rate is twenty-five an hour, but all things considered, I can drop it to just fifteen.”

“I’ll pay you double your rate.“ 

“Mr. Stark, that's—”

“Its an emergency, and I can promise you I’m good for it.” Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t express how much I appreciate you accepting this job.”

Peter opened his mouth like he was going to argue but instead closed it and nodded. Tony was grateful for no more arguments and squeezed his shoulder. His hand clamped down on a fair amount of muscle. 

“Okay, let’s introduce you to my little devil.” 

Tony put a hand on Peter’s back and ushered him into the kitchen. Morgan was still sitting at the table with her pancakes looking to the world like a child on the verge of a tantrum. Tony knew she would never, he had raised her better than that, but that didn’t stop her face from turning red and her lips from pulling into a deep frown at the sight of them. Tony resisted the urge to apologize for his daughter’s face.

He chose to clear his throat and fix Morgan with a stern, disapproving look instead. She gave it right back. Father’s daughter, wasn’t she?

“Morgan, this is Peter,” he said. Peter gave Morgan a small wave that went ignored. “He’s going to be taking you to the zoo today instead of Melissa, okay?”

“I don’t want to go with him. I want Melissa,” Morgan stated, and Tony sighed. 

Peter stood awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen as Tony walked over to his daughter and knelt by her. Morgan moved to turn towards him, purposely putting her back to Peter as best she could in her chair. Tony would have to reprimand her about that later.

“I know, baby, but Melissa had to call out today. Peter watches your friend Lizzy for Pepper, you know? Lizzy’s with her grandma, but maybe we can see about Peter chaperoning a playdate later.” Morgan did seem to perk up at that, glancing at Peter with her big brown eyes, and then back to her dad. 

“If Melissa can’t take me, why can’t you?” she asked. 

Well, shit, what was Tony supposed to say to that? He knew he was needed at work, but damn, did his daughter know how to hit his weak points. Still, being absent at such an important meeting could result in his latest environmental project losing a good bit of funding. He couldn’t risk it, and the only thing stopping him was Morgan’s expert use of her pout.

His saving grace came in the form of Peter, when he stepped forward and gave Morgan that sweet, shining smile he’d given Tony earlier.

“Hey, Morgan, I know you want Daddy to stay, but his work really needs him,” he said, voice soft as he addressed her. Tony’s mouth really shouldn’t have gone dry at hearing a significantly younger man call him _Daddy_, of all things, but that certainly didn’t stop him. “I’ll just be with you today, and then Melissa can take care of you again tomorrow, okay?”

Morgan recognized when she was losing, at least. She turned to her dad and gave him a weak nod. Tony smiled at her and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you, hon. Pizza for dinner?”

“And cheese sticks.”

Tony ruffled her hair and jumped to his feet. “Thank you again, Peter. I’ve already bought the zoo tickets, the receipt’s on the counter. If you show them that, you shouldn’t have any problem getting in.”

After making sure he had everything he needed and giving Morgan as very quick kiss on her forehead, Tony was out the door and on the road. He sent Pepper a text to let her know he was on his way, and to stall the meeting if it started without him. He also thanked her for her babysitter recommendation and hoped Peter could put up with Morgan’s infamous attitude if things went south.

—

Peter very quickly became Morgan’s new favorite. 

The zoo trip had been a magnanimous success, with Tony being included in the form of having pictures, text updates, and videos being sent to him. The video of his daughter screaming in a mix of disgust and delight at having a giraffe tongue curl around her hand while she attempted to feed it a bundle of leaves, with Peter holding her up and laughing, was his favorite. He had shown it to Pepper, who laughed so hard she had tears prickling in her eyes.

Tony had come home to an excited Morgan recounting their day while Peter cleaned up some of her art supplies from the coffee table in the living room. Peter had managed to keep her from repainting the carpet, another point in his favor. Morgan was absolutely smitten with him by the time Peter left, even going as far as to hug him before he was out the door.

When asked if she wanted Melissa or Peter to watch movies with her the next day, Peter’s name was practically screamed into the living room. Melissa was sent a very quick and to-the-point text that Tony was no longer interested in keeping her under his employ. A flurry of apologetic texts and pleas for the job followed, but Tony let them pile up as he helped his daughter get ready for bed.

Peter seemed to have plenty of things planned for him and Morgan to do. One day, it’s free painting classes at a local art shop. Peter was horrible at it, but he still grinned into the camera when he and Morgan took a picture together with their newly-created masterpieces. Another day, Peter took her to an air and space museum where she made a working propellor engine at a craft table and Peter cheered for her behind the camera on his phone when she got it working.

Morgan’s face lit up with each recounting of their days together, and Pepper started complaining at work of Tony hogging her babysitter. It was all lighthearted, as Peter made sure he could make time for Lizzy, too. Some days, he watched them both and sent his updates in a group chat that included both parents. 

It had gone on long enough that Tony, despite a lot of internal debate and self-deprecation, had found himself eyeing the boy much more than he should. Sometimes he replayed the videos Peter sent him over and over again, if only just to hear Peter’s voice or laugh while Morgan continued on with her activities. He hated to admit it to himself, but the videos where Peter referred to him as _Daddy_ had been saved to his phone, just so he could keep track of them and listen to the way the boy’s tongue wrapped around the word.

That word shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, as innocently as Peter had said it, but there was no denying the spike of heat that went through him every time it fell from the boy’s lips, and it was just his voice that took Tony apart. Morgan saying it made warmth spread through his chest, made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her cheek and spoil her until she was rotten. When Peter said it, it made him want to bend the boy over his kitchen table and fuck him stupid.

Tony kept their relationship professional, though. He kept his thoughts, and especially his hands, to himself. Peter was completely unaware of his feelings, and that was exactly how it should have been.

**Keyword:** should.

Tony’s resolve was well-tested when he came home nearly three months after having hired Peter as his babysitter. He had gone out to dinner with a few colleagues, texting Peter an update and asking him to put Morgan to bed for him. He received a confirmation text just a few moments later, along with a text for him to have fun but _not too much fun_.

Oh, the ways his brain managed to twist those words in a millisecond. He responded with _no promises_ and put his phone away before Peter had a chance to reprimand him.

Dinner turned into dessert turned into drinks. Tony swallowed down his third glass of scotch and was thankful that it had been Pepper’s turn to drive that night. She was nursing a small cup of coffee the bartender had given her after she explained she was driving, and he had something whipped together for her free of charge. Tony tried not to eye it too much; it smelled amazing, and he could have killed for a cup.

Instead, he drank down the last of his drink before checking the time on his phone. Two AM. Panic ran through him. He, and surely Pepper, hadn’t meant to stay out so late. Tony paid out his tab and they both said their farewells to their colleagues before rushing out of the bar. Pepper and Tony chastised themselves the entire way for making their sitters stay so late.

Tony unlocked and tiptoed through his front door, hoping not to wake Morgan with his arrival. Goofy voices and music echoed through the house from the living room, and Tony’s heart damn near melted at the sight of Morgan curled up against Peter’s side, head turned into his stomach, while both were sound asleep on the couch. Some television show they had been watching before passing out continued on, and neither stirred at a sudden sound effect that had even Tony jumping. Both were out cold.

Peter made such a sight while sound asleep; his face was relaxed, no sign of stress, and he was smiling, _goddamn smiling_, in his sleep, head turned away from the side Morgan had snuggled up to and propped his cheek on his hand. His soft brown hair was just a little mussed up, as if he had fallen asleep against the backrest before propping himself up. Soft snores came with each breath in.

God, what Tony wouldn’t give to not have to wake him. He’d been there before, though, and knew Peter would wake up with a sore neck and shoulder if he didn’t do something.

He gave Peter a small shake at first, and while the boy’s head bobbled in his palm, he didn’t seem to stir. Tony gave him a few moments to come to before giving him another shake, this one a little more forceful. Peter’s brow furrowed, mouth scrunching up in a frown. He made a noise from his throat.

“Daddy,” Peter murmured, and Tony’s heart just about jumped into his chest. There was none of the cheeriness in his voice, the way he said it to Morgan. It was sleepy and groggy, and Tony tried not to let his brain hold onto the way it had so easily been said. Too late.

Tony chuckled to himself, a deeper sound than he meant it to be. “Yeah, Pete, it’s your Daddy. Come on, get up.”

Tony gave him another shake, and that seemed to do it. Peter’s beautiful brown eyes opened up, staring dreamily at him for a moment, before he blinked rapidly and straightened up. His cheeks and neck turned a beautiful rosy color, like he knew exactly what he had said while Tony was waking him up. His voice was sleep-addled and scratchy when he sputtered out a quiet, “M-Mr. Stark!”

Tony shushed him and nodded to Morgan. “Don’t want to wake her, do we?” he asked, and he tried to keep his tone as even as possible. The alcohol in his system made that leagues harder than necessary. 

Peter rubbed at his eyes, pointedly keeping them downcast. “What time is it?”

“Little after two-thirty. I’m gonna take her to bed myself, if you don’t mind.”

Peter moved so Tony could scoop his daughter up into his arms, but he made sure his hands brushed the boy’s thigh. The choked noise Peter made sent electricity crackling along his skin, and Tony pretended not to notice it.

Tony got Morgan comfortable in bed. He pulled her thick comforter over her, stroking her hair out of her face and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. With her favorite llama toy tucked up under her arm, Tony made sure to turn on her night light, sending lit shadows of stars and moons spinning around her periwinkle-painted room. She stayed asleep as he shut her door behind him.

Peter had stayed behind to clean up some of the mess from the living room, and looked to the world a guilty criminal when he said quietly, “I’m so sorry for letting her fall asleep on the couch, Mr. Stark. I’ve been studying all week for finals and I’ve been so tired, I must have just passed out.”

Tony put a hand up, waving dismissively. “It’s okay, kid. No harm done, she’s sound asleep.”

Peter visibly relaxed at that, closing one of Morgan’s coloring cooks and collecting the scattered crayons and colored pencils on the table. Tony made a pit stop in the kitchen to drink a glass of water because god, Peter’s thighs looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark skinny jeans. His hoodie was scrunched up around his hips, showing off the perfect curve of his ass when he bent over to retrieve a stray sheet of paper.

Tony turned away from the scene of Peter bending over to clean and finished his glass in record time.

When he had finally crawled out of his hiding place by the fridge, he caught Peter sitting on the couch with his black backpack between his legs and stuffing notebooks and papers into it. He barely looked up when Tony came and joined him, making sure he was sitting close enough that their knees touched.

“Pep and I didn’t mean to stay out so late,” he said, and Peter’s head snapped up to look at him. “I hope I wasn’t keeping you from anything important.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Peter ducked his head. “Morgan and I just watched a few movies, and she colored while I was studying. It was a really quiet night. I think we were both out before ten o’clock.”

Tony chuckled, his hand coming down on Peter’s thigh. “I’m glad you had such a good night, then. I have a guest room upstairs, if you want.”

Peter’s eyes flicked to the hand on his thigh, but he made no move to remove it or ask Tony to do so. Instead, he seemed to shift closer, and Tony’s hand just barely squeezed his leg. “I don’t want to put you out, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re not, kid. And it’s better than trying to get home at this hour, don’t you think?”

Peter’s lips fell apart, likely a response prepared in his head, but he never said it, as Tony’s hand moving up just a touch made him shut his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked together. A moment of hesitation passed between them; Tony had an apology prepared in his head, to blame it on the alcohol and forgetting his professionalism. He would take his hand away and retreat into his room.

Instead, Peter ducked his gaze, chewed his lip, met Tony’s eyes again. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said, and he sounded wonderfully breathless. 

“Hm?”

He hesitated again. “If this is going where I think it is,” he started, voice cracking with each slowly-uttered word, “you need to make the first move. I don’t know if I—”

Tony didn’t wait for more permission. His other hand reached for Peter’s neck, two fingers burying themselves in the soft curls at the nape, and he sat himself up to meet Peter in the kiss halfway through. The collision of their lips draws out a startled noise from him, and for a moment, Tony wondered if maybe that was the wrong move, that maybe he was coming on too strong. 

Tony’s fears were put to rest when Peter moved closer across the cushion, kissing him back, letting Tony’s tongue breach the seam of his lips. Tony leaned back, just a hair to catch his breath, and Peter followed him. He scrambled into Tony’s lap and took Tony’s face in both his hands. Tony’s tongue slipped back into his mouth, and the sweet noise he made had Tony’s cock twitching in his pants. His hands framed the boy’s thin hips, guiding him to grind down.

It’s electric, feeling Peter fit so perfectly against the palm of his hands. The shirt he was wearing rode up and Tony could feel the exposed skin against his fingertips. He was so soft and warm, and Tony wanted nothing more than to get his hands on more of Peter’s skin.

His hips jerked up suddenly when he felt fingers between them, sneaking their way down his stomach until they found the growing bulge between Tony’s thighs. Peter stroked along the swollen shaft of Tony’s cock and squeezed around him with a roll of his hips. Tony moaned into Peter’s mouth and slipped his fingers through his hair.

They had to come up for air, eventually. Peter’s heavy breaths mixed with Tony’s, lips spit-slick and red, and the brown of his eyes were beginning to give way to blackened lust. Tony took in every detail. He raised his hand to thumb at Peter’s bottom lip, and he sucked in a breath when Peter leaned forward, wrapped his lips around the digit, and hollowed his cheeks while letting his tongue swipe over the pad. Tony couldn’t help but groan, pulling himself free with a wet _pop_.

There was still spit hanging from Peter’s lip when he pulled back, a shiny stripe reaching all the way down to his chin.

“Holy fuck, baby,” Tony said, and he realized just how much breath Peter had stolen from him. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

A tight squeeze from Peter’s fingers had his hips jerking, a groan pouring between his lips. Peter kissed him once, drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Tony followed when he pulled away. Peter’s hand on his crotch slid up and pushed against Tony’s chest to stop him.

“Yeah?” Peter whispered, rolling his hips. “How long? Tell me how long.”

The desperation in his voice made Tony’s heart skip a beat. He wanted nothing more than to taste Peter’s mouth again, to get his lips on his skin. Tony’s hands clamping down on his hips had Peter gasping.

“When you called me ‘daddy’ for the first time, that first day I hired you.” Peter let Tony drag him down into another wet and sloppy kiss. “Got my blood going like you wouldn’t believe.”

Peter moaned into the kiss, hot breath against Tony’s lips, hitching when Tony’s teeth pinched his bottom lip. His fingers sifted through Tony’s hair and paid special attention to the grays at his temple, and he rocked his hips against Tony’s hands as they slipped beneath his shirt and mapped out each muscle of his back. A shiver ran through him, and instead of Tony’s name falling from his lips, he leaned to mouth the word _Daddy_ into Tony’s mouth.

It took every ounce of Tony’s self control not to throw him onto the couch and take him there Instead, he pushed Peter’s shirt higher, and the boy whipped it off himself, silently encouraging Tony’s hands to roam while pulling him in for a kiss. Raking his nails down the boy’s sides and latching his mouth to a pink, peaked nipple earned Tony a delicious little sound.

Peter’s fingers pulling on his hair make his scalp sting, and that painful throb went straight to his cock.

“Get up, baby,” Tony said, his breath overtaking each word. “On your feet, turn around. I want to get my mouth on you.”

“Oh, _yes_, Daddy, please.”

Tony had to bite back against the wave of arousal that ran through him at that word, the way Peter said it, how eagerly he followed Tony’s orders and jumped to his feet. He reached back when Tony’s lips pressed against the skin of his hip. Tony left open-mouthed kisses along Peter’s spine, drinking in each sound he made, chuckling as one of his hands slid between the boy’s legs to cup the tenting bulge in his jeans. Peter nearly doubled over at his touch.

After nearly sending Peter to the floor with his rough touches, Tony felt up to the button at his waistband and toyed with the zipper once it was undone. He paused, waiting for permission, until Peter was rocking his hips forward and begging Tony to keep going. 

“Ssshh, Petey, I’ve got you.” Tony kissed the dip of his spine just about the hem of his jeans. “But you need to keep quiet. Wouldn’t want to wake the little devil, now would we?”

Peter made a rather undignified noise when Tony finally got his zipper undone and slipped his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. The hand on Tony’s head disappeared and reappeared to clamp over Peter’s mouth, now muffling the keening little whines he was making as Tony kissed and nipped the skin just over his ass and slowly, slowly, pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

The boy’s jeans, even the skinniest of them, had not done it justice. It was soft and gorgeously curved, plump skin beneath his fingers when Tony pulled his hand from Peter’s zipper to grope at one of his cheeks. Peter went stiff under his grip when he curled his fingers in and squeezed.

“Still with me, baby?” he asked, teeth nipping at the other cheek. “Is this okay?”

“It will be when you hurry up and _touch me_,” Peter whined, bending to push his ass against Tony’s face. “Daddy, please, I can’t stand this teasing. I need you.”

_I need you_.

Tony’s cock stirred from inside of his slacks. He desperately wanted to free himself, to pull himself out of his pants and alleviate the pressure building in his groin. Instead, he ignored it and focused on the squirming boy in front of him, who was now looking over his shoulder with a blush that reached the back of his shoulders.

Tony wasted little time in marking his way down, pulling one of Peter’s cheeks to expose his entrance. Peter made a pathetic little whine, turning away cover his mouth as Tony watched him clench with embarrassment. It was a cute little hole, tight; no one had taken him, and that thought only made Tony harder. He leaned forward until he could lick a full, flat stripe up it. He could feel the ring of muscle tighten under his tongue, and Peter’s moan was buffered by the meat of his palm.

The reverberating growl in Tony’s chest at the sheer clean taste of Peter on his tongue made the teen’s knees shake. Tony repeated the movement with a little more strength to it and found Peter rocking back against his mouth.

He set a slow, torturous pace, alternating sucking and licking, moaning into Peter just to watch the muscles of his thighs tremble. Peter’s other hand found Tony’s knee and squeezed the fabric so hard in his fingers that Tony was sure the fabric would be permanently distorted. Tony found that he didn’t care if Peter were to tear his pants apart. He’d buy two dozen replacements if it meant having Peter in this position and mewling his name like a mantra every night.

Tony reached around to place his hand low on Peter’s hip and pull him back, tongue pressing inwards at Peter’s rim and listening to the muffled moans and gasps. His nails dug into Tony’s knee when the tip pressed enough to breach, to soften him until he opened beautifully under Tony’s lips, and Tony’s moan vibrating around his entrance had Peter’s cock twitching with his thundering pulse. He rutted his hips back.

“Daddy,” he moaned between his fingers, separating them so Tony could hear him clearly. “Oh, Daddy, that feels so good. Oh, fuck!”

Peter’s knees began to knock together, his legs struggling to hold up his weight under Tony’s ministrations. Each breath shook, and Tony was sure that Peter would have crumpled to the floor when he eased a finger in alongside his penetrating tongue, if not for the hand pressing against his hip. Peter’s moan broke off, caught in his throat, and Tony crooking his finger nearly had the boy collapsing to the floor.

Tony came up for air and sank his teeth into one of the plush cheeks of Peter’s ass. The sound he made went straight to Tony’s cock.

“Taste amazing, sweet boy,” Tony said, the compliment pouring from him so naturally. “How did I wait so long to get my hands on you? Fuck, you’ve been torturing me for weeks.”

Peter practically giggled from where he was bent over, clamping both hands over his mouth when all strength left him and he collapsed into Tony’s chest. Tony eased him back, wrapped his arms around the boy’s lithe and bare frame, and mouthed against the unmarked column of his throat. If he had his way, Peter would be waking up the next day with a neck and chest littered with little red hickies. He’d have to hide them from Morgan, from the rest of the world. Tony couldn’t wait to start putting them there.

Almost like Peter could read his mind, the boy’s fingers came to circle his neck, and he ground his ass back against the obvious bulge nestled under him. Tony hissed and took his earlobe between his teeth.

“You wanna come, baby?” he asked, tongue tracing the shell of Peter’s ear. “You want Daddy to get you off, to fuck you, to eat you out again? Want Daddy to turn you into a little mess on his bed, have you spread out and fingered until you’re loose?”

Peter’s hand fell from his mouth. His answering whimper was left uncovered. One of Tony’s hands found his pretty little cock, the head a dark, burning red and leaking against his hip. He stroked him slowly once and twisted his wrist at the head. His thumb rubbing along the slit had Peter’s hips jerking and squirming in his lap.

“Use your words, baby. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want, _ah_,” Peter moaned. He thrust into Tony’s fist. The pace was slow, nowhere near enough to get him off. “Please, Daddy, I want you to fuck me. Use me for your own pleasure, make me earn mine.”

Tony groaned into his neck, kissing his pulse and squeezing Peter’s cock hard enough to get him to move between his legs. The friction only served to stoke the flame burning low between Tony’s hips. He moved his hand faster and scraped his teeth across Peter’s skin.

“You want all that? Wanna be Daddy’s personal cocksleeve, your only purpose to get Daddy off?” Tony growled. Peter put a hand back over his mouth, tears springing in his eyes, but he nodded and continued fucking into Tony’s fist. “Daddy’s gonna let you come, sweet thing. You come, and then Daddy’s gonna use you the way you deserve to be used.”

Peter mewled as Tony sped his fist up, watching Peter fall apart between his legs. He did so well in keeping quiet, despite how much Tony wanted to hear him. The hand splayed across Peter’s chest moved past his neck and up to his lips, where Peter obediently parted them to let Tony’s fingers slip past. Peter sucked and swallowed around the digits in his mouth and swiped his tongue along Tony’s knuckles.

With each passing moment, his hips moved more erratically. His nostrils flared with each breath until Tony pressed his fingers further into Peter’s mouth, and the boy gagged loudly on them, drool spilling over Tony’s hand and Peter’s chin as the boy went rigid and spilled himself over Tony’s fingers. 

Tony moved his hand until Peter’s moans turned into pained whimpers, and he removed his hand from Peter’s mouth. The boy panted and shivered in Tony’s lap, and he petted Peter’s hair with his clean hand until he found the strength to speak again.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, and Tony laughed.

“You still wanna go upstairs, baby? Want me to fuck you senseless?”

Peter keened and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Tony pressed a gentle kiss to the line of Peter’s jaw and lifted the fingers with Peter’s cum dripping from them to his lips. “But you need to clean your mess up first.”

Peter made no argument and shoved Tony’s filthy fingers into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as readysetstarker


End file.
